The Lost Lily
by JessiRose96
Summary: Lily Mason is on the run from her father, a very powerful vampire. She's constantly haunted by visions of the love of her life, and also of her mother, whom she barely knew. When she runs into the Cullens, will they be the key to unlocking her past?
1. Lily's Nightmare

_Volterra, Italy, 1958_

"I love you, you know."

"Don't say that, please."

"It's true."

"I know."

"Don't you feel the same way?"

I looked up into those blood red eyes that sent chills down my spine but made my heart flutter at the same time. His face was so open to me, so willing to love me. I wondered if he'd ever in his existence given another girl that same look. His cool hand touched my face and I took it, guiding it back down to his side and letting go. I turned to leave and he caught my wrist, his eyes wide and frantic now.

"Lilian." The way my full name rolled off his lips was sweet, the scent of his breath intoxicating. I wanted so much to throw myself into his arms and never leave. But I couldn't do that. I didn't belong here. I turned back to him, memorizing his face. I would never see him again after this. Unless he was coming to my execution, of course. His eyes were asking the question again. I could hear it, feel it pulsating off of him. He wanted me to tell him that I loved him. And I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I opened my mouth, saw the spark of hope in his eyes, the longing in his expression, then closed it. Standing on my toes, I put my hand on his neck and pecked him on the lips, then took a step back, scaling the garden wall without much difficulty.

When I was about to jump over the wall, I felt my cloak snag. I heard yelling, though it wasn't his. I twisted my head around, looking for him. He wasn't on the ground. Where was he? He had run. It was obvious now. He had saved his own skin. I didn't blame him. I couldn't. I'd faced Jane before. Suddenly, his whisper filled my ear.

"Run."

The snag on my cloak let loose, and I dropped to the ground. I didn't dare look back for him as I ran, my lungs aching for air and my forehead damp with sweat.

As soon as I felt it was safe, I twisted around to look behind me. Jane was following me, dragging something that was twitching with her. I skidded to a stop, turning to get a full view. I recognized him immediately. He screamed at me to run, but I couldn't hear it over the sound of my own screams as Jane pointed her smile at me and I was dragged into a pain that was unbearable, my screams falling silent as my body gave up and I was dragged into darkness.


	2. A Run In

_Forks, Washington – 2011_

_Lily _

"FELIX!"

My scream echoed in the forest as I jerked up, panting. I went through a stage of vague confusion as I looked around me, not remembering where I was. A few drops of rain splattered my face and I glanced up. It was lush and green here, the nearby trees covered in moss. Nothing at all like the places I was used to staying the night in. I jumped to my feet, deciding it would be best to get a move on and figure out where I was. Someone had most likely heard my scream and would be searching for me.

As I began collecting my things – a backpack, a jacket, and sleeping bag – I began to feel the familiar aching in my chest that happened when I had the dream. All I could see was his twitching body, or his crushed face. I just wish I could go back and tell him how I felt. But that wasn't possible anymore. Especially not after fifty-three years on the run from the Volturi. He had probably been turned against me by my father.

I began to walk; I don't know what towards, just walking, as I often did now. I had to keep moving to save myself. And that was all that mattered now, saving myself. In some ways, I was happy to be traveling this way, and in some others I wasn't. The constant silence was the perfect time for me to think, but I didn't want to think. I didn't want to think about Felix, or my father, or my mother. I wished I could just be peaceful for once.

I must've walked for hours before finally getting to a road, seeing a sign.

"Welcome to Forks." I read quietly. Forks. This was where I'd heard my brother was. But of course, that would be impossible. My brother had died of Spanish Influenza, just after my mother. I'd watched them wheel him off to the morgue. That's when I first met Felix. The memories started flowing towards the front of my brain, but I shoved them back. Just in time, too.

_Snap._

My whole body went rigid and I stopped, staying as still as a statue. My eyes scanned the area in front of me, but there was nothing. I took my time in turning around, and when I did I was met with the biggest surprise of my life, or, um, existence.

A huge black wolf was standing in front of me, his lips pulled back in a snarl, flanked by a sandy blond wolf and a reddish brown one, both of them snarling at me as well. They were huge, bigger than normal wolves, and twice as vicious. I slowly backed away, wracking my brain for any knowledge on how to avoid them. I didn't want to use my gift on poor, brainless animals.

The black wolf was following me, step for step, as I backed away. I spun on my heel and took off running. Surely they couldn't follow me if I was running this fast. I glanced over my shoulder and nearly screamed. They were closer, and closing in. This was impossible. There was no way normal wolves could-

My thought processes were cut off as I crashed into what felt like a solid wall of rock. It smelled sweet and cold.

_Felix._

I looked up and my disappointment must have been apparent to the stranger. I was staring at a young looking man with fair hair and liquid gold eyes. He looked older than me, maybe in his early to late twenties. He was staring at me, and for some reason I had the feeling I'd seen his face before. He was flanked by a muscular boy with black hair and a thinner, younger looking boy with bronze hair. They too had the gold eyes that this man had. As I examined the bronze haired boy I was again struck by the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. Something tugged at the back of my mind, but I pushed it away. Memories were not the important thing right now.

"Hello," said the blond man, smiling a little bit. I blinked. Well, I'd been expecting death. Hellos could work too.

"Hi," I said, biting my lip. "Listen-" He held up a hand to stop me.

"We know you don't mean any harm-" At this point _he_ was interrupted by the bronze haired boy.

"We don't know it for sure, Carlisle." He was giving me a stern look, trying to intimidate me. Like that would work. His face turned to a full out glare, as if he had heard what I said in my head. The one named Carlisle looked back at me.

"My name is Carlisle, and these are my sons, Emmett and Edward." The big one gave a small wave and winked at me. Edward just glared. I looked around at them, biting my lip. They _looked_ trustworthy. At least, Carlisle did. He had something about him that just made you comfortable. He gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle. I couldn't believe I was about to tell him my real name.

"Lily Mason."


	3. Felix and Demetri

_Volterra, Italy – 2011_

_Felix_

"Checkmate," Demetri said as he ended the game of chess, stretching back in his chair and smirking. "You should really practice, Felix. You're getting off your game." I rolled my eyes in response. He knew I didn't practice things like chess. I, personally, preferred practicing the easiest way to stop an attacker. Not too many of the Volturi were willing to practice with me, unfortunately.

"I don't know why I keep playing with you," Demetri continued, yawning. "It's frankly getting quite boring."

"_Everything_ around here is boring, Demetri," I said, starting to reset the chess table. He chuckled.

"I know. Which is why we need to find something to _do_, something entertaining," he gave me a wink and I looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean by _entertaining_?" I asked apprehensively. Demetri and I, no matter how close we were, often had different ideas of entertainment.

"Well, what about practicing some tracking?" He was getting a mischievous smirk on his face, as if he was plotting something.

"On what?" I said slowly, watching him closely. His smirk grew wider.

"Well, Aro's still looking for his daughter, isn't he? What was her name? Lily?"

_Lily._ I fought to keep my expression blank. That simple name brought back a rush of memories that were all as fresh as if they'd happened the day before. I allowed myself to look back, catching a glimpse of her dark green eyes and silky black hair. Her face when she first glimpsed Volterra. Her face when she left me behind…

"Felix. FELIX. Hello?" Demetri waved his hand in front of my face, irritated that I'd stopped listening to his scheming. "Aro's been looking at her even more now. Do you know why?"

"No," I said, genuinely curious. We could've found her easily before now, but Aro had never been too worried about her. Lily could take care of herself.

"Because he's afraid she'll tell everyone the Volturi's secrets. Ever since she left it's been one of his main concerns."

"But why now?" This didn't make any sense. Why wait fifty-three years to go after her? I thought Aro had forgotten all about her. Maybe was actually interested in being a father. I shook that thought immediately. No, it was Lily's power that drew him to her. He wanted her back because of that as well. It was obvious. Aro couldn't stand it when he didn't have the most powerful people working for him. I wondered why he kept me around.

"Do you not remember what went down in Forks, Felix?" Demetri sounded frustrated with me. "We were horribly outnumbered. It was close to a revolution! Aro's worried that something like that might happen again, and we'll be unprepared. With Lily, however…"

"We'll have nothing to worry about." What was better than a mind-controlling half vampire daughter to help you win a fight, hm?

"So you're in?" Demetri grinned maliciously, and I could tell he had something more in mind than just getting Lily back into the Volturi. I didn't like the way his eyes gleamed. It reminded me all too much of the look in his eye when he was eyeing human prey. I had to think fast. Was I ready to see Lily again? What would I do if something went wrong? What if she wasn't even alive anymore? How would I be able to handle it? Demetri was staring at me expectantly. I nodded quickly.

"I'm in."


	4. Edward's Eavesdropping

_Forks, Washington_

_Edward_

I was bored. With Renesmee and Bella visiting Renee in Florida, I didn't have anything to occupy me other than my music. And since there was a sleeping half vampire girl on the couch, I couldn't even do that. Sighing quietly, I drifted over to the shelf to grab a book. Suddenly her dreams hit me hard, as if she were screaming in my ear. My hands flew up to cover my ears, but of course that didn't help. If I concentrated hard, I could see her dreams as well as I could see Renesmee's.

She, Lily that is, was seated on a bench, all dressed in black. Her dress was something someone would've worn when I was human, if not a bit on the plain side. From what I could see in the background, she seemed to be just outside of a funeral. Lily glanced over her shoulder once, then another time, back at the group of people who were gathered around what was obviously the burial site. I couldn't hear the conversations clearly, probably because _she_ couldn't, but I managed to get a little bit.

"Poor thing-"

"All alone-"

"Don't know where her father is-"

"Regrettable, really-"

Lily pressed her gloved hands to her ears as if to block them out. I heard her mumble reassuringly to herself. Her green eyes filled up with tears, and for a moment I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She had obviously lost someone very dear to her. Maybe I had misjudged her at first.

A shadow fell over her figure and she slowly looked up from her lap. I couldn't see who it was, no matter how I tried. The figure was obviously male, from how broad his shoulders were. He was wearing a dark cloak that cast a shadow over his face. Lily's eyes widened as if she'd never seen anything like him before. I frowned. Who was this person? He had just started to take off his hood when I was suddenly slammed into the wall, blinking, I took myself out of Lily's thoughts and stared at her.

Her hands were balled into tight fists at her sides and she was on her feet in front of the couch, glaring at me. She looked as though she were concentrating hard on something, and her teeth were gritted at me.

"What. Did. You. See?" She asked in a threatening voice. I didn't answer. What kind of power did this girl have that she could've thrown me back like that?

"Answer me!" she screeched, visibly shaken by the fact that I had seen her dream. I tried to sit myself up, but I was stuck. _She was holding me down. With her mind._ I quickly lied to try and placate her.

"I didn't see anything," I said. Something in her expression made me uncomfortable, dare I say it, scared me. There was something that was vaguely familiar about her, the way her eyes were burning as she glared at me and the way her jaw was set reminded me of someone. But who could it have been? She seemed to have taken my word that I hadn't seen anything, sitting down slowly on the couch and watching me warily.

_What did he see? What if he saw it? He couldn't have seen him. No, of course not. I didn't even see him. It's impossible._

I decided to leave her, though I wanted to stay and see what she was thinking. I thought she deserved some privacy. Nodding good night to her, I stepped out of the room and headed upstairs to my own room.


End file.
